Savior in the Dark
by Queenjess1
Summary: Hermione Granger's world fell apart after the Battle of Hogwarts. She lost all her friends, she can't find her parents, and now she was left with a child. Then she meets someone that changes her whole world around. Wait wasn't he supposed to be dead?
1. Introduction

**Hello lovely readers! This is a brand new story that I was just dying to type up. This is the introduction to the story so please let me know what you think. I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Introduction**

It had been 3 years since the war was over. 3 years since Lord Voldemort, the most terrifying and evil wizard in the world, was killed. 3 years since many lives were ended including Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and so many other students and innocent bystanders. So many wizards and witches were struggling to move on from the war. After losing so many lives you can only do so much. It had also been 3 years since she lost everything. Hermione Granger, known as the Gryffindor know-it all, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and survivor of the worst wizarding war in existence, now lived alone with a child who would never know who their father was. In a split moment of weakness, she had a one night stand with Severus Snape. She always found him attractive in school. When he found her alone in the castle and he asked her for her virginity, she couldn't say no to him. She thought if today was her last day on Earth, she wanted to know what it was like to feel loved by someone even if it was just a quick moment in a warded classroom. She didn't know at the time that that would be her downfall. Because of their union, she was left with a beautiful young daughter that was the spitting image of him. When she first found out she was pregnant, she was scared and upset. How could she, just an eighteen year old girl, take care of a child alone? As her stomach grew she knew she couldn't keep it a secret anymore. When she told her friends about being pregnant, they turned their back on her. She told them once over breakfast at the house they lived in together and they took it badly. Ron was heartbroken when he found out the woman he loved slept with another man. The whole Weasley clan never talked to her again. Even her best friend Ginny no longer spoke to her. Harry was infuriated when he found it it was with the bat of the dungeons. They both kicked her out of Grimmauld Place and they hadn't talked to her ever since. When she ended up being kicked out, she didn't know where to go. Her first thought was to find her parents. They can help her right? She went to Australia on a mission to find Wendell and Monica Wilkins. She first tried to find them herself and had no success. Everyone she asked said they never heard of them. She even tried showing them a picture, but that didn't help her in her search. The last straw was going to the police to fill out a missing person(s) report. After staying there another week the police told her that they couldn't find them and nobody had any leads to go off on. She left Australia heartbroken that her parents were gone.

She ended up returning to London and got her own apartment. She had her child a few months later on February 7, 1999. After having her child she tried to find a job. Finding a job that fit her needs was strenuous. She tried to apply to many jobs, but each one required her to be in an office where her child couldn't be. She had no one to watch her child during the day. Her dream job was also out of the question. She always dreamed of becoming a school teacher at Hogwarts, but she wasn't able to take an apprenticeship because of her pregnancy. She was slowly running out of money and she had nowhere to turn. She was also struggling with the aftermath of the war. She had insomnia because of her recurring nightmares and PTSD. Her mind cruelly reminded her of the time she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. She couldn't shake the fear she had. The only thing moving her forward was her innocent daughter. She deserved to have a happy life and Hermione was determined to give her child just that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I wanted to leave it the way it is. The next chapter should be a lot longer. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **3 years later**

Hermione Granger awoke screaming into her pillow. As usual, she had another nightmare about Bellatrix Lestrange. Ever since she was tortured by her during the war she couldn't shake her nightmare. Every night she relived her worst memory. She can still feel the cruciatus curse on her and the word mudblood getting carved into her pale white skin. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and laid back into the soft warm pillows below her. She didn't want to get up. She was plagued by her insomnia all last night and barely got any sleep. She closed her eyes just wanting a few more minutes before she had to get up. As she closed her eyes she slowly drifted back to sleep succumbing to the warm covers below her.

She woke up suddenly by her three-year-old daughter shaking her awake. She looked down at her daughter who was staring at her worriedly. "Good Morning Sabrina. Mommy must've over slept."

"You were screaming mommy," her daughter said. She put a finger to her mouth staring at her mother nervously.

Hermione got out of bed and picked up Sabrina in her arms. "I'm sorry love for waking you. I was having a bad dream. Let's go make you your special pancakes."

"Yay! I love pancakes!" Her daughter clapped happily.

Her daughter, Sabrina Katherine Snape, named after Severus Snape and her mother, had long black hair and pale skin. The only sign of her mother when looking at her was her nose, her lips, and her chocolate brown eyes. Even for three she was already tall for her age and easily will be just as tall as her father. She was also smart for her age. Her vocabulary for a three-year-old was extraordinary. She couldn't exactly read just yet, but she loved looking through picture books while her mother sat beside her and read her own book. She also was strong. She barely cried. Even as a baby she rarely would have an outburst or a tantrum. Overall, Hermione was happy that she had a lovely little girl as a daughter.

Hermione carried Sabrina down the stairs and walked into her small kitchen. She set her child down in her booster seat at the table and began to make the special pancakes that her daughter loved to eat. She took out her wand and mixed the ingredients together in one big bowl. She turned on the stove and began to cook the pancakes. As she was cooking, she grabbed Sabrina's sippy cup and poured some milk into the cup. She set it down next to her child and flipped the pancakes with her wand. Once they were finally done cooking she set the plate down in front of her and cut the pancakes into pieces. She then made some for herself along with a strong cup of coffee. She took a seat across from her child and began to eat her breakfast. As they sat there and ate, Hermione looked down at the wanted ads that were in the Daily Prophet. She still was looking for a job and hadn't found much success. She scanned the pages of the Daily Prophet and her eye caught an ad that was towards the end of the page. In big black letters it said **Help Wanted! Looking for a Potion's Assistant who can help me cut up ingredients and make potions for my shop. Must have experience. 34 Fleet Street London, England. Ask for Albert.**

Hermione cut out the ad and decided that after breakfast she would go to the place. It was only 15 minutes away from where she lived and with a wand she can easily apparate over there. "Eat up dear. We got somewhere to go today," she said quietly to her daughter who was still busy eating. She knew it was a fool's chance, especially showing up with a child on her hip, but she had no other choice. She was desperate. She gripped her mug tightly and took a sip from it. She looked back down at the Daily Prophet and saw on the front mage was a big headline. **Chosen One Becomes Auror!** She saw, what used to be her best friend, smiling into the camera while he stood next to the Minister of Magic. She frowned at the picture. She was happy for him, but it was bittersweet now that they were no longer friends. She still didn't understand why her friends treated her the way they did, but there was no point on dwelling about it now.

Her daughter finished eating her breakfast and Hermione cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand. They walked back up the stairs and into Sabrina's room. Hermione quickly dressed her daughter and dressed herself. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and adjusted her hair slightly. She then turned towards her daughter and said, "Alright dear. Are you ready to go?"

"Do we 'parate again?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Yes dear we have to apparate there. I know it makes you dizzy, but it's very quick." She picked up her daughter and with a spin she apparated away from the house and appeared in a dark alleyway. "Are you okay Sabrina?"

Her daughter nodded at her. "Where are we mommy?"

"Mommy is trying to find a job dear. When we get to the place you need to be very quiet okay?" Hermione walked out of the alleyway and saw that the place was just a few doors down from where they appeared. She walked down the cobblestone sidewalk trying to think of what she can possibly say to convince the hirer to hire her. She really didn't have much experience, but she always wanted to work in the field of Potions. She got to the front of the door and looked at the place with second thoughts. It didn't look like much. She can tell that there was a glamour charm around the building so that muggles can never see it. It was clearly a place that only witches and wizards can enter. What was really odd about it was the place they put the shop. It was in a middle of a busy street, but most of the people who walked by were in fact muggle. How much business could this place get if it was in such an area like this? She shrugged and decided that if she wanted a job she had to at least try to walk in. _Don't judge a book by its cover they always say._ She opened the door and heard the bell on top of the door alert the person that they had a visitor. She looked around the shop and saw that there was two parts to it. The room she was in now had a simple layout. All it had was a counter and behind the counter were two bookshelves. One bookshelf had ingredients and the other had Potions. She saw that behind the counter was another door that led to another room. She believed the other room to be the spot where the actual person who worked here made the potions. She approached the counter hesitantly not seeing anyone in the room.

Her daughter looked at the bookshelves and whispered, "Mommy what are those?" Her daughter stared at the strange ingredients. Inside glass jars were different liquids and animal parts.

"They are potions my dear. They are like medicine. On the other side is stuff that is used to make potions," she answered her.

"But-But mommy…" Her daughter's finger shook slightly as she pointed to a jar that had rat tails inside of them.

"Yes Sabrina. Some potions need parts of an animal," she answered calmly.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue in distaste. "That's gross."

She laughed at her daughter's response. She stood there patiently for someone to come out. Finally she decided to yell and see if someone would come out. "Hello! I am here because I saw your sign. I'm looking for Albert." She watched as a man poked his head out of the other room and approached the counter. She stared at the man in shock not believing her eyes. There in front of her stood Severus Snape. She lost her voice immediately. He looked exactly the same as he did three years ago. His hair was still long and greasy, he still wore his black wizard robes, and he still had a dark scowl on his face while looking at her. Her heart ached at seeing him standing there. He was alive. He didn't die like everyone thought he did. She pinched herself hard thinking that she was in another dream again, but there he still stood daring her to speak. _Why would he hide away from the world like that? Why wouldn't he tell anyone that he was alive, especially me? I grieved his death for weeks knowing my daughter wouldn't have a father, but there he is perfectly fine._ She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. Tears started to build in her eyes and they fell rapidly. She was embarrassed that she started to cry in front of him. Without a word she apparated away scared that he would belittle her for crying in front of him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It's amazing how much support this story gotten in just a few days. I felt that since we saw how Hermione got to where she was its only fair how we see Severus got to be where he was. It will be in two parts or else it will be too long. I know a lot of you were hoping we would see how Severus and Hermione would react to seeing one another, but I'm going to wait a little bit. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

Severus Snape's black eyes followed the Golden Trio as they ran out of the shack leaving him behind. The last thing he saw was Ms. Granger's bushy brown hair as they ran down the steps. He closed his eyes ready and waiting for his heart to give out. This was the end for him. His mind tormented him as he laid there gasping for his last few breathes of air. He remembered how terrible his parents, Eileen Snape and Tobias Snape, were to him as a young boy. He was abused his whole life by his alcoholic father and he found Hogwarts to be his sanctuary. It was the only place where he found freedom. His mind again cruelly reminded him of the Marauders. He watched as he was bullied repeatedly by his childhood bullies. The last straw being Potter pulling his pants down in front of the whole school. It cost him the only friend he really liked. His mind continued on showing him memories that he had suppressed for years. He remembered when he went to the Dark Lord for the first time ready for the Dark Mark. He was naïve and foolish. He wanted a place where he felt accepted. He was manipulated into believing this was where he truly belonged. By the time he found out it wasn't true it was already too late. He ended up losing the only girl he loved. Because of his foolish actions he was forced to teach for years and protect a boy he didn't want to protect. His mind lastly reminded him of Dumbledore. He felt his heart finally give out on him. He slumped back against the glass giving out his last breath.

When he reopened his eyes again he found himself in a white room. He squinted slightly trying to get his eyes to adjust. He didn't know where he was or why he was even here. _Am I finally dead? Is this what the afterlife looks like?_ He took slow strides as he walked down the white tiled floor. When he reached the end he saw a man with his back to him. The man had long gray hair that reached his waist. His robes were colorful. Severus thought he looked familiar. "Um excuse me where am I?" His slow drawl came out a little rusty. It was difficult to talk when his throat was just cut and viciously bitten again and again. The man turned around and Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw who it was. There in front of him stood Albus Dumbledore. "You just couldn't let me die in peace can you old man?"

Albus smiled at him. "Severus my boy thank you for sacrificing yourself for the greater good at least now Harry can go on and do what he has to do."

He scowled slightly at the way Dumbledore was looking at him. "So what now old man I'm stuck here for all eternity with you? This truly is a nightmare." He started to massage his temples not believing that even in the afterlife he still had to answer to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned at him and said, "This isn't the afterlife Severus. This is the road in-between. You have to decide where you want to go from here. I'm just here to send you off. You have done a lot for the war and I truly am sorry for the role I played in your death. You deserved to live a better life."

"I don't need your pity old man. What are my choices? I want to get far away from you as possible," he growled angrily.

"You don't truly mean that do you Severus? I looked at you as if you were my son," Dumbledore said sadly.

"After the way you treated me yes. You used me all these years to do your bidding and now I am finally free from it all. Now tell me my choices," he said through gritted teeth. In actuality he truly did care for Albus. He gave him a chance when it mattered most and he would always be thankful for that.

"Let me direct you to the two doors behind me," Dumbledore said calmly. "You have the door to the left where you will find yourself in the afterlife. You will be dead and be seen as a war hero. You never have to answer to anyone as you said."

Severus approached the door ready to go in, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Wait my boy. Let me explain the door to my right. That door, in my opinion, is the better option."

"I highly doubt that, but go on if you must," he said lazily. He was tired of hearing him talk and just wanted this to be over with. He was ready for the afterlife. He was ready to be left alone in his solitude.

"The door to my right gives you another chance in the world. You can be alive again and do whatever you please. If you choose the door to my right you will be lying in a bed. There will be a healer there trying to heal your injuries. After you are finished healing you can leave and keep living your life." He turned towards Severus and his voice lowered a few octaves. "I beg of you Severus. Choose the right choice. Don't end your life here. I always wanted to see you surpass the war and do what you truly love doing. This is your second chance."

Severus swallowed with difficulty. His eyes looked at the door to the left. It was very tempting, but he knew somewhere in his mind he wasn't ready to die. He was only 38 years old, which was very young in wizards' terms. He didn't get to live a normal life. He never got to get married. He never lived a fulfilling life. He nodded slowly knowing which door he was going to take. He turned to Dumbledore knowing this would be the last time he would see him. "Thank you Albus for giving me a second chance just like you did years ago. You were right. I do deserve a chance to live freely now that the war is over. I am sorry that you won't be there to see it."

Albus put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Thank you my boy for making the right choice. I will always be looking down upon you and watching you succeed. Have a good life Severus. This will be the last time you will see me."

Severus felt so much emotion engulf him at hearing those words. He hugged Dumbledore tightly to him sad to see him go. He was his mentor, his protector, and the only man who ever saw him for who he was. He quickly let go of him embarrassed by his emotions. It was so out of character for him to show appreciation and love for anyone. He opened the door to the right and turned back to see Dumbledore one last time. "Goodbye my old friend. I will see you again in the afterlife I hope."

Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "Goodbye my boy. Good luck out there. You deserve to be happy."

Severus entered the doorway and found himself free falling through the sky. When he landed, as Dumbledore promised, he appeared lying a bed. He slowly cracked opened his eyes and found himself in a dark bedroom with IV's hooked up to him. He opened his mouth trying to speak, but found that he wasn't able to. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. He felt his heart start to beat fast and he heard the machine that he was hooked up to started to go off. He reopened his eyes when he heard the door open and saw a woman rush in. He didn't know who she was and again he tried to speak. All that came out was a gurgling noise.

"Shh don't overexert yourself Mr. Snape. You just woke up. You've been in a coma for over a year." The woman's voice was very soothing. The way she spoke to him eased his uneasiness and his heart beat went back to normal. "There now that's better. I am so glad to see that you are awake sir. I didn't think you'd make it out of that coma. I know you are wondering how you got here. I will answer some of the questions you most likely have."

Severus stared at the woman who hovered over him. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but his throat just wasn't cooperating. He wanted to know how he got here. He wanted to know what happen after the war. Most of all he wanted to know if he was able to even speak after what happen to him.

"I can see how your eyes are narrowing at me that your first question is who am I? Well, my name is Evangeline Valachovic. You might have not known this but I was at the Battle of Hogwarts. I found your body at the Shrieking Shack. Amazingly you were still breathing and I knew that I had to save you. I am a healer at St. Mungo's. My job is to heal you. I didn't take you to St. Mungo's because I know that they would've let you die because you are or were a Death Eater. People now know that you are actually a war hero thanks to Harry Potter. He ended the war by killing You-Know-Who. I decided to take you to my house and heal you myself. I have been keeping you alive ever since. I didn't expect you to come out of the coma, but you again miraculously have come to. Anymore questions?" She finished speaking and she looked at him curiously.

He was surprised by her bravery and her willingness to save him. He really wanted to know about his throat. He, with as much strength as he can muster, pointed to his throat.

"Ah you want to know if you can talk or will be able to talk. It took me months to heal your throat. It took a lot of potions and incantations to get it right. Obviously I saw that you have tried to talk twice now since you've been awake and you weren't able to. All that came out for you was a gurgling noise. In my professional opinion I think with some more potions, this time being drunk, and maybe some actually applied to the throat, I think you will be able to talk. Now I think I've answered enough questions. Please rest now. I will be back later to check on you." She left the room leaving him partly satisfied with the answers she provided.

He pressed his head back into the pillow below him. He was still processing everything. _So I am alive again._ He didn't know how he felt about it. When he was being attacked by that fucking snake, he was ready to die. He passed on his memories to Potter like he was told and he was no longer needed in the world. He was actually looking forward to the afterlife. The only place where he can truly be alone, but Dumbledore convinced him that he still had years to live. He owed it to himself to finally have a happy and successful life. When he was fully healed he was going to give it one good try. He wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts. Fuck that! He didn't like teaching in the first place. Being a Headmaster was even worse. All he wanted to do was make potions for a living. He nodded at himself feeling semi-satisfied that he had a plan in place.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter early for you all. It continues with Severus's back story and ends where he sees Hermione in his shop. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

Severus Snape stayed with healer Evangeline Valachovic for months trying to gain his strength back. A month of drinking potion after potion finally healed his throat where he can speak again. After his throat was fully healed, he was able to ask the healer questions to get his bearings on where he was and when he can finally be released. The healer didn't want him to leave too early. He just came out of a coma for a matter of fact and she wanted him to slowly gain his strength before attempting anything. So, Severus Snape succumbed to the healer's wishes, and kept himself in her home. He was fed daily by her and was given sponge baths to keep him clean. To make himself not go mad, Evangeline offered him books to read to keep him company.

After staying in bed and being fed multiple potions, Severus Snape decided one day that he wanted to attempt to get out of bed. He wanted to walk around. He wanted to breathe in the fresh air. Hell, he wanted to be able to take a piss alone. It was embarrassing and degrading to have to be put into this situation, but the more he was there and got to know the healer the more he understood why he was here and why it was important that he stayed. When he brought it up to Evangeline she nodded at him and helped him stand up from the bed. His legs were a little shaky from not being used over time, plus part of the snake venom went to his other organs. She had to hold him upright as he walked. It started off with just walking around the room. It was difficult for him to lift his legs and it required a lot of effort from him. After a few weeks of finding time each day to walk around the room he was finally able to walk around the house with Evangeline by his side. She again held him upright just in case he fell. Finally after months of being held up right by her, he was able to walk on his own.

With his new freedom, he frequently walked around the house and found that his new favorite place in her house was her library. It had so many books and Evangeline found him in there multiple times, sitting in an arm chair, with a heavy tome on his lap. He was starting to feel comfortable here. He had nowhere to go and he didn't want to be put out on the street, plus he didn't even know how the wizarding world might seem him. Is he truly a hero or did people see him as a Death Eater? He didn't want to know and honestly he really didn't care. He was done with the Ministry and everyone he ever knew. He was looking forward to a new life where he didn't have to answer to anyone.

Another month went by and Severus felt like he was intruding. This was her home in fact and he was fully healed. He was even making his own meals now. He finally decided to say something to her. He found her in the kitchen making some coffee. She turned and saw him approaching her. She smiled at him, happy to see that he was awake.

"Good morning Mr. Snape. How are you feeling today?" She asked with a sense of concern. She saw that he was about to ask her something and she braced herself for his question.

"Good Morning Evan." The nickname rolled off his tongue almost with a purr. After two months of being in her house she requested that he called her that instead of her whole name. "I feel fine this morning." He cleared his throat starting to feel a nervous about what he was going to ask. He had to ask the question. He couldn't sit by and keep mooching off of her kindness. "I think it's finally time that we address this thing between us." The words came out of his mouth and he watched her eyes flicker for a moment with an emotion that he wasn't sure about.

"What do you mean Mr. Snape?" She asked coyly. She knew exactly what he meant, but he wanted him to say the words. She liked playing coy.

"I have been healed for over a month now, yet I am still here. I eat your food, I use your water, I have a free room here, and I read your books, yet you have not expressed to me when I am supposed to leave." His voice lowered slightly. "Unless, of course, you don't want me to leave. Maybe you have some kind of attachment towards me." He dropped the charade and he looked at her. "I just want to know what your intentions are," he asked in a serious tone. He didn't want to be surprised later on and the more he was in the house the more he was intrigued by her.

Her eyes lowered shyly. He was right of course. Why did she keep him here? Part of her started to like him, but she didn't want to address it. She knew of his anger and how quick he was to flying off the handle, but the way he was looking at her forced her to be honest with him. "Honestly, I kept you here because I wanted to nurse you back to health. Now that you have been healed I don't want you to leave." The truth came out and she watched as his eyes lowered. "I like you Severus. I thought maybe you like it here and maybe you would stay. Now I just sound stupid." Her voice trailed off and she looked down in embarrassment.

He closed the space between them and lifted her head with a finger underneath her soft chin. "I like being here too. I appreciate what you have done for me, but I think it's time for me to go. I am sorry Evan but I am not meant to be in a relationship. I don't love anyone. You deserve someone better than I am." He watched as tears started to fill her eyes. They spilled down her cheeks at a rapid pace.

Severus stepped back from her starting to feel awkward by her tears. He never knew how to deal with crying women and this just proved it. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he was being honest. He did appreciate her efforts on keeping him alive, but he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to find his own path. She was a beautiful woman, but not the woman for him. He didn't think there was a woman out there for him anyway. He deserved to be alone after what happen between him and Lily.

"Thank you again Evan for what you have done for me. Maybe I'll send you an owl once I find where I belong. Please don't cry for me. I'm not worth your tears. I'm truly not. Good luck." He took out his wand, took one last look around the house, and he apparated away leaving the girl behind. It was the right thing to do in the end he felt.

He appeared in an alleyway on Parker Road somewhere in London, England. He leaned his back against the wall, unsure of where to go from here. He remembered what Dumbledore told him. It was time for him to live for himself. He pushed off the wall and headed out on the road. He found a little café down the street and headed inside. He ordered himself a strong cup of coffee along with a muffin. He didn't get to have breakfast before he left the healer's house. He took a seat in a booth by himself and began eating. He used that time to think of his plans. What was he going to do now that he was alone? Honestly he wanted a break from this world. Maybe he'll take a vacation somewhere far away from London, England. He wanted to go far away from wizards. The more he sat there the more people stared at him curiously. He finished his coffee and muffin in a hurry and headed out of the café.

Severus knew that if he wanted to go on vacation he would need to first visit his old home on Spinner's End. He had muggle money there hidden away for situations like this, plus he needed to pack himself some clothes. So again he entered the same alleyway he appeared in and apparated away. He appeared in an empty field just a few blocks away. He scowled at the old houses he passed. Cokeworth still looked the same and he despised it all. Once he returned, he was going to find a new home somewhere far away from this dreadful town. Walking through the streets gave him too many bad memories mainly ones of his father and ones of Lily. He finally reached his home and took off the wards from the house. Once each one was down he entered the home and closed the door behind him. He walked up the broken stairwell and entered his bedroom. He opened the drawer to his dresser and took out the muggle money he had. He looked down at the robes he was wearing and he knew he couldn't wear them where he was going. He had to blend in as if he was a normal muggle. He took off his wizard robes and hanged them on the hook. He took out of wand and transfigured a suitcase. He opened the suitcase and began to pack some clothing. Once he was sure he had everything and he was dressed normally, he picked up the suitcase by the handle, grabbed his wand, and apparated away.

He took a long vacation traveling around the America's. He spent some time in down south Florida. He even went all the way to California. After visiting the America's, he traveled to Australia and spent some time over there. He didn't have a care in the world. He was enjoying himself, but that all came to an end when he started to realize that he was slowly running out of the muggle money he had. He decided to head back to London, England and find a place over there. It was time he found a house and hopefully find a job. When he returned to London, England he found a house on Parker Street just a few doors down from the café. The house he bought fit his needs very well. It was just two bedrooms, but it had a lovely place for a library and even had a basement that he used for his potion making.

Finding a job was the difficult part. He was still unsure how the wizarding world would see him and he definitely did not want to go back to Hogwarts. He loved making Potion's but teaching it was too stressful. He didn't need the hassle and after being forced to do it for so many years he finally can choose for himself what he wanted to do. He also didn't want to be a Headmaster again. He despised the job and he never wanted to do it again. Going to the Ministry for a job was also out of the question. What if he was arrested right when he showed up? The wheels in his head started turning and he found himself desperate to find a job. Eventually, he found a sign on a door of abandon shop on Fleetstreet. He checked out the small shop and decided to buy it with the leftover money he had. He turned the shop into a Potion's store. He decided to use his talents for good.

Working for himself had his benefits. Every sale he made all the money went right to him. It started off very slow. Not many people were aware of his store except for regular wizards who randomly passed by his shop. He found himself desperate to get more business. Eventually, he put in an ad under a fake name in the Daily Prophet. He described his shop and the address where it was located. The ad actually ended up working very well. He went from 3-4 regulars coming in to over 100 people in a week. It became so popular that Severus decided that he couldn't do this alone. He needed another person to work alongside him. He again contacted the Daily Prophet and put in an ad for an assistant. Weeks went by and no one showed until one day a woman approached his counter calling out to him. When he approached the counter he couldn't believe who he saw. There in front of him stood Ms. Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all. What surprised him the most was seeing a small child attached to her hip. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, she burst into tears and apparated away leaving him in shock.

 _So she wants to work for me does she? That's a shock. I thought she would for sure find a good job in the Ministry with her talents. Why did she burst into tears like that? Whose child is that and why does the child have black hair?_ He had so many questions and his mind started to hurt. He decided to close his shop for the day and go for a walk to clear his mind. He'll figure out his questions soon enough.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and your support for this story. Thank you everyone who has followed and/or put it on their favorites. In this Chapter we see Hermione thinking about what she should do now that she knows he's alive. We also get to see how she ended up losing her virginity to Severus. I am still very new to writing sex, so it might not be the greatest. Please let me know what you think.**

Hermione appeared back at her apartment not believing what just happen. She set her child down on her feet and sat herself down in her armchair. She leaned her head back against the head rest trying to get her mind clear. She had so many questions in her mind. While digesting what she just saw, her child approached her with her finger in her mouth again.

"What's wrong mommy? Why are you crying? Who was that man?" Questions came babbling out of the girl's mouth as she too tried to contemplate what just happen. She didn't understand why her mommy, who was so strong and never cried, was sitting here and falling apart. All she wanted was to hug her mommy and make the tears go away.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. Come on. I think it's time for a nap." Hermione grabbed the child's hand and walked her up the steps. The child clutched her mother's hand and followed reluctantly. She didn't want a nap. She wasn't tried and she still didn't know why her mother was crying.

When they got to her bedroom, the child let go of her mother's hand and stomped her foot in frustration. "I don't wanna nap."

Hermione sighed when she saw Sabrina starting up a temper tantrum. She knew it wasn't fair to put her child to bed, but she needed time to think about what happen. "Mommy needs time to think love." She picked her child up and put her down onto the bed. She wrapped the warm fuzzy blankets around her and looked around the room for her favorite stuffed animal. She picked up a yellow bunny rabbit and held it out to her child.

The child frowned at the bunny rabbit in her hand. "Hoppy don't wanna nap either." She pouted at the look on her mother's face. She knew there was no arguing anymore. She took the bunny rabbit from her mother's hand and clutched it to her chest. Even though she said she didn't want a nap a yawn came out of her mouth now that she was all snuggly and warm in her bed. "Mommy, will you play with me later then when I wake up?"

Hermione smiled at Sabrina. "Of course, my love, now have a good nap." She dimmed the lights and closed the door behind her. Now that she was alone she can finally get her mind right. She walked back down the steps and sat back in her armchair.

 _So he is in fact alive and he lives just a few blocks away. My god what am I going to do? He has a right to see Sabrina just as much as I do. It's his child, but he doesn't even know about her. What if he doesn't want to be a part of her life once I tell him who she is? What do I even tell her? How am I expected to look my child in the eye and say I found your dad and he doesn't want to see you. I can't let that happen to her. I can't introduce her to him and then have him break her heart. Let's not come to conclusions too fast Hermione. You don't know him either. One night of passion does not constitute the man that he is now. Maybe he will take up the responsibility. You just got to give him the chance to._

 _Should I even take the job he is offering? I mean I love working with potions. I love the whole process of it, but can I work alongside of him? Is he still the cruel and mean bastard he was in school? Does he still see me as a student? I know I still see him as a professor even after what we had done. If he asks me to take the job now that he knows who I am maybe I will take it. I do need a job and any amount of money would be nice right now. I'm getting low on food and taking care of my child. Will I even end up seeing him again?_

She didn't know if she had the guts to approach him again after the way she reacted to seeing him. She had to approach him though for her daughter's sake. She deserves to have a father that knows and loves her even if he doesn't want to be a part of it. Part of her also hoped he saw her differently. She was honestly attracted to him. Behind all those big heavy robes was a lean and muscular man. Many people found him ugly, but to Hermione he wasn't that at all. Sure he wasn't what people considered "hot" in the sense, but he had other parts of him that attracted her. His voice for one was very deep and turned her on immensely. Him being tall was also a plus. Most of all she liked that they had the same interests. They both had a love for books and learning along with potion making. After the night of passion they had, her feelings for him change immensely. They didn't last very long after he ended up dying in the Shrieking Shack, but she still felt a powerful connection to him. As she sat there contemplating what to do, she started remembering the night they had.

 _She was walking down the long stretch of hallway quietly trying to think about what can possibly be a horcrux. As she was walking past a seemingly empty classroom, she was pulled inside the room and the door was shut tightly. It was warded and she found herself locked in. She turned to see who pulled her inside the room expecting to see Ron or Harry, but instead she saw the Headmaster, Severus Snape. She swallowed thickly feeling fear creep up inside her. What could he possibly want with me? While thinking it, her voice shook and she asked him this. "What do you want from me?"_

 _His eyes lowered slightly from her hoping that would make her less frighten. "I'm not here to hurt you."_

 _She let out a laugh not believing him at all. "I don't believe you. You killed Dumbledore, now you want to kill me. Tell the truth. What do you want?"_

" _Hermione just let me explain before you start making assumptions." His voice came out in a pleading tone something that Hermione never expected._

" _Go on then speak. We don't have much time here. Maybe it has escaped your mind Professor but we are in a middle of a war." Her response was said in a biting tone as if she was blaming him for what was going on._

 _He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of how to explain himself the best way he could. He imagined this in his head going better, but now it seemed like it was blowing up in his face. "Hermione, I have seen the way you look at me in the classroom and I know you have defended me so many times to your friends. The reason why I am bringing this up to you is because I know I do not have much time left on this Earth. When this war ends I most likely will be dead. I thought I would have more time, but as time would have it I do not. What I am asking from you is to have a little sympathy."_

 _She scowled and spat at him, "Whatever sympathy I had for you died when you killed Dumbledore and showed your true colors. You are a Death Eater and want muggleborns to die. How do you expect me to stand here and do something for you when I know who you really are?"_

" _I am a Death Eater Hermione I don't deny that, but I am also a spy. I did what I was asked to do not because I wanted to. I do not want muggleborns to die."_

" _Why should I believe you Professor? You never liked me and I've seen the way these kids are treated in this school after you became Headmaster."_

" _It was because of the carrows. I never once put a hand on any of those children and I can't do anything about it because of the Dark Lord. I am Dumbledore's man Hermione. I still stand by him."_

" _Then why did you kill him? Tell me that and maybe then I will consider listening to you."_

 _He opened his mouth and closed it. He had to tell her the truth. "He was dying. The old fool tried to destroy a ring and he was dying slowly, but painfully. In order to relive him of his pain he asked me to kill him. That is the truth."_

 _Her anger slowly lessened by his admittance. "Okay let's say I believe you what do you want from me then?"_

" _I want my last few minutes to be happy because after this I will have to approach the Dark Lord and he will kill me. Don't ask me how I know this. I know he will. So before I do that I beg of you please just hear me out. I see the way you have looked at me in class. I know you admire my brilliance and dare I say you might even find me attractive. What I want from you Hermione is to let me make love to you before I die. I have wanted this since last year and now that you are here it's my last chance."_

 _Her eyes widen at his words. Her cheeks colored darkly and she swallowed thickly in nervousness. Her hands started to sweat. "Y-You w-want to have s-sex with me?" Her voice trembled slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or anticipation. Maybe it was a little of both._

 _His eyes lowered slightly at her response. "Yes I would. You are very smart Hermione way beyond your years. I have seen you grow up and you have turned into a very attractive woman. Can you find it in your heart to give me one last chance of happiness?"_

" _I'm a virgin." The words stumbled out of her mouth and she watched as his face fell, but then light up again. She was scared, but she also wanted to have sex with him too. If this was her last chance alive in this war at least she would finally know what it's like to have sex with someone. He was right about how she felt. She did at one time find him attractive and she had harbored feelings for him. Not as strong as this, but strong enough where she understood why they were about to do this._

" _So will you agree to do this Hermione?"_

 _She couldn't find her voice so instead she nodded her head at him acquiescing to his last request. She was still rooted to the spot near the door and hasn't moved since she was pulled inside. She watched as he approached her slowly with deep emotion hidden in his dark penetrating eyes. His hands reached out and he pulled the blue jean jacket off of her. As he began to undress her in a hurried pace, she kept her eyes focused on his dark penetrating ones. She was now only wearing her pink lacy bra, her jeans, and her trainers._

 _He stopped for a second and began speaking to her. "If two people are to have sex Hermione they both need to be willing participants unless you are changing your mind. If you are I will stop."_

 _She shook her head at him and said, "No I don't want to stop. I just don't know how to begin."Her cheeks stained in embarrassment. She never was close to doing anything like this with Viktor Krum or even Ron._

" _Start taking my robes off." He moved her hands up to his shoulders. This time he watched her as she peeled his big black heavy robes off of him. They ended up on the floor along with her clothes. Underneath his wizard robes were a black button-up dress shirt, black dress pants, and dragon hide boots._

 _Once both their clothes were off, he moved her over to the desk that was at the front of the room. He picked her up and set her down on the desk. She bit her lip and said, "Are you going to kiss me?"_

" _Is that what you want?" He asked. He wasn't going to kiss her while they made love, but if she wanted him to he would._

" _I think so. It would make this easier on me," she answered slowly._

 _He leaned in and pressed his lips on her. They began to kiss slowly and passionately. She wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The way he kissed had her head swimming. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth letting him in. His tongue battled with hers. She let out a soft breathy moan. He smirked against her lips. His mouth pulled away from her soft lips and he started nibbling along her jugular. His right hand reached up and cupped her left breast. He squeezed it gently and began to rub his thumb against her pink nipple. It hardened by his touch. He kept on squeezing her breast loving how it felt. She pushed herself more into his hand begging for more._

 _His mouth moved away from her throat and he licked his lips. "I'm sorry Hermione, but we got to get a move on if you don't want people wondering where you are."_

 _She frowned hating how fast this was, but she understood what he meant. "Yes sir I understand."_

" _Call me Severus. I'm no longer your Professor."He pressed his lips back onto hers and moved his hand down to her warm center. He inched his finger into her warm walls and began moving it back and forth trying to get her walls ready for him. She was so wet and it nearly made him groan out loud. Her walls were squeezing his finger and trying to pull it back in. Once he was sure she was ready, he added a second finger. He started to thrust his fingers a little faster and heard her moan loudly by the contact. She threw her head back in pleasure._

" _More Severus, please." She couldn't believe what she was asking, but god damn it it felt so good._

 _He added a third finger and curled them inside of her. He felt her starting to tighten even more around his fingers. His other hand came down and flicked her nub sending her over the edge._

" _Severus!," she screamed out as she sagged against the desk trying to recover from her high._

 _He pulled his fingers from her center and licked them clean. He reached down and grabbed his member. He started to angle himself above her. "Are you ready Hermione?"_

 _She bit her lip and nodded once in response. She watched as he started to push inside of her wet walls._

 _He met her barrier and he closed his eyes in concentration. "I'm sorry for this." He pushed through it and he bottomed out in her soft warm sex. He felt her jerk slightly by the sharp pain. He reopened his eyes and he saw tears starting to form in her chocolate brown eyes. He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Just give it a minute." It took him a lot of effort not to thrust inside of her._

 _After a few minutes have passed, he watched and felt her unclench around him and he was freely able to move. He began to thrust inside of her. He started off slowly. He pulled almost nearly out and thrusted back in watching her eyes roll back in her head. After a few slow strokes, he couldn't wait anymore. He picked up the speed and began thrusting hard into her over and over again._

 _She clutched his shoulders tightly, her nails biting into his alabaster skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer into her warmth. He felt amazing and she didn't want it to end. She moaned loudly when he hit a spot deep inside of her._

 _He angled himself and thrusted against that spot again and again loving the sounds she was making. "Come on Hermione. Say my name. I know you can." His deep gruff voice came strangling out in a groan as he continued to pound into her._

" _Severus yes! You feel so good," she moaned out. She clutched him to her tightly as he continued to thrust into her._

 _He felt her walls start to tighten around him again. He knew she was about to come again. He thrusted harder into her and felt her come hard around him, her wetness gushing out of her with force. He was nearly pushed out of her core by how hard she came. He thrusted back into her and came with a roar. He collapsed on top of her satisfied by what happen._

 _A few minutes went by and Severus heard a boom outside. It shook the whole castle. The sound and the shake of the castle reminded them where they were and what they had to do. He quickly got off of her and casted a scourgify on both of them. He redressed both of them with another flick of his wand. He cupped her cheek gently in his warm palm. "I'm sorry this had to be a one off. Thank you for giving me a moment to remember. Be safe out there and do what you have to do in order to survive. I hope Potter is able to defeat You-Know-Who. This might be the last time you see me. Good luck." He leaned in brushed his lips on her forehead. With a whoosh he was gone flying out of the window in the classroom._

Hermione shook her head clearing her mind of the memory. Just as she stood up to go check on her daughter she heard a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I can't believe this story got 100 follows so quickly. Thank you everyone who has supported this story. It truly does mean a lot. In this Chapter we see Severus thoughts this time. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

Severus Snape walked down the cobble stone street alone and with his head in the clouds. All he had been thinking about for the past ten minutes was seeing Ms. Granger in his potion's shop. It shocked him to say the least. He thought for sure she would have a job high up in the ministry with how smart she was. He also was surprised to see her living so close to his shop. After she left, he casted a spell to see where she apparated. It showed him a small apartment only a few blocks away. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask her, but the one he wanted to know most was who was the child? Obviously by how she was holding the child it was hers, but who was the father? The length and color of the hair surprised him. He expected the child to be a Weasley, but he was for sure that by the look of the child she was not. He continued to walk down the street heading towards her apartment. Maybe he'll stop by and explain things to her. He didn't like how quick she apparated away from him. He didn't get a chance to explain himself.

He thought back to the job he was offering and he made up his mind. If she wanted to work for him after they talked things through then he would offer it to her. He wasn't her professor any longer and he trusted her expertise when it came to making potions. The question he had in his mind about offering the job to her was could he get along with her? He wasn't sure about that. He was headstrong and bitter. There was no denying that. Even after given his second chance at life he was quick to anger and he knew she was stubborn as well. He hoped they could find a way to get along. A little part of him wanted her to work for him. She was smart and could help him with his research that he had been working on. He also found her attractive. She hadn't aged a day since the war ended and she was even more beautiful. He wouldn't admit that to her of course.

He finally reached where he was heading to. He was in front of a large building that had apartments. His spell told him where she was, but not exactly which apartment was hers. He walked onto the terrace and saw a billboard with a list of names along with their apartment numbers. He scanned the billboard and saw her name along with the apartment number. He walked down to the end of the hallway and reached her apartment door. He fidgeted slightly, trying to get himself calm before knocking on her door. He was rehearsing in his head what he was going to say once she answered the door. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her.

He cleared his throat and lifted up his arm. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to answer the door. A few minutes went by and finally the door cracked open. He saw her staring at him in confusion. Before she can speak he beat her to it.

"Good morning Ms. Granger. I didn't like how we left things between us back at my shop, so I thought it would be best to talk this through. May I come in?" He asked her, being as polite as he could. He didn't know why he was being so nice to her, but by the way she was looking at him, almost as if she was blaming him for something, made his sour attitude evaporate. He didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

She lowered her eyes from his penetrating gaze. "I don't know Professor. This was a mistake I think." Seeing him at her door made her nervous. She didn't think she can handle talking to him now knowing he was alive. _Where is your Gryffindor courage Hermione? He just wants to talk to you._ She swallowed down her nerves and looked back up into his eyes. "Just for a few minutes Professor my child is sleeping after all." She opened the door wider and allowed him to come in.

He entered her home and found it to be very homey. It suited her well. "You have a very nice home Ms. Granger. It suits you very well, but I am surprised that you are living in such a small apartment like this. Why is that?"

She closed the door behind her and turned back to him. She saw him scrutinizing her house and she waited for him to say something nasty about it. Instead he almost complemented her, which left her in shock. _He never compliments me._ "I live in an apartment because it was cheaper than the houses around here. I couldn't afford the payments and it has suited my needs very well for the past 3 years. Without a job you do what you have to do." Her voice trailed off in sadness. She hated that she had to live in such a small apartment. She wanted room for more books, she wanted a nook, she wanted so many things and she didn't see it ever happening to her. _All because of my hormones._ She scowled slightly in anger at the memory again.

He nodded slowly at her, feeling bad that he brought it up. He followed her into her living room and she motioned towards the couch. He took a seat on her couch and she sat down in her arm chair.

"How did you find me Professor? Where did you know where I lived?" She asked hesitantly. She knew there were so many better questions she could have asked, but that one was at the front of her mind since she saw him in front of her door.

He sat back against the cushion, making himself comfortable. He knew there talking was going to get harder than this and he wanted to be prepared for it. "I tracked your apparition when you apparated away and it showed me your apartment building. To find the number of your apartment I had to read the billboard out front. I wanted to come find you and explain myself as quickly as possible. Also, since I am no longer your professor, don't call me that."

"Then what do you suggest I call you, sir?" She asked.

"Based on our circumstances you can call me Severus if you like, especially if we are to be working together."

Her eyes lit up. She was happy and shocked that he was still offering her the job. "You want me to work for you? I thought you wouldn't want to after seeing who I was."

He cleared his throat, hating that he had to explain his reasoning to her. He had to compliment her. There was no other way to explain it to her. "You are, in fact, great at potions. I trust your expertise and judgment when it comes to potion making." He watched as her eyes lit up again by his sentiment. _Silly chit is shocked by my admittance? She should know how smart she is._

Her eyes filled with tears, happy that she finally found a job. Her three years of searching had finally ended. "Thank you Severus so much. I accept your job offer. I would love to work for you."

"Why are you crying then Ms. Granger? If you don't want to accept the job, then don't. Don't force yourself to work for me." He was confused by her tears. He didn't understand why she started to cry again and it made him uncomfortable.

"I'm not crying because of that Severus. I'm crying because I'm happy. I was desperate to find a job for years, but no one would hire me because of my circumstances." She wiped her tears with her wrist and smiled at him thankfully.

"Why would no one hire you? You had a bright future ahead of you. Where did it go wrong?" He asked slowly. He wasn't sure he should be asking these questions. It's her business after all. "Don't answer that if you don't want to," he quickly added.

"It's because of my child, Severus. There is no one to watch her if I accept a job. Do you still want me to work for you if my child has to come to work with me? I know it's not ideal and I know it's not safe, but it's the only way I can work." She lowered her eyes from his gaze, bracing herself for another disappointment. _Of course he wouldn't want a child in his shop. Making potions you need diligence. You can't get distracted by anything._

"Why do you not have anyone to watch her? Molly can do it or how about your parents," he suggested, not knowing what happen between them.

"I don't talk to the Weasley's anymore." She left it at that, not wanting to really get into it. "My parents on the other hand are still missing," she admitted sadly. "I tried to find them after the war in Australia, I even went to the police, but they couldn't find them either."

"I am sorry to hear about your parents. I know this may be none of my business, but Weasley is a fool if he pushed you away."

She gave him a watery smile, happy to see that someone is on her side. "Thank you, Severus. Harry and Ron no longer talk to me actually. Neither does Ginny. I've been on my own for three years."

"Why do they no longer talk to you? I thought the Golden Trio would stick together even after the war. You three have been through a lot." It was out of character for him to act like this, but he honestly cared for her. He was angry that she was left alone by her friends.

"Ron felt betrayed when I told him I was pregnant. Harry was also upset. They kicked me out of the house and they haven't spoke to me ever since. Harry is now an auror in the Ministry and Ron is a Quidditch player. It's bitter sweet reading the headlines about their accomplishments. They moved on without me it seems, but that's okay. I don't need them." Her words came out bitterly. She was, in fact, bitter by their success. It wasn't fair that they pushed her away and left her to fend by herself, while they got great jobs. She was struggling to make ends meet and not once they cared enough to reach out to her. Not even Ginny or any of the Weasley clan even bothered to talk to her. She didn't understand what she did that was so wrong. So what she got pregnant? Sure she didn't plan for it to happen, but it was a mistake.

"Your friends are idiots then Ms. Granger." He wanted to help her as much as he could. "I am still offering you the job if you want it. I know it might be difficult with your child, but we can make the store a little larger using magic of course. We can make an area just for your child to play in. I want to help you as much as I can Ms. Granger."

Her eyes widen at his sentiment. _He wants to help me? He doesn't even know that the child he is talking about is his. Why does he want to help me so much? I annoyed him at school and I know he didn't like me very much, yet he's offering a job and even changing his shop just so I can bring Sabrina with me. This man is truly amazing._ "Thank you Severus so much. I know I was annoying at school and I know you didn't exactly like me either, but thank you for doing all this for me. I appreciate it so much. You have no idea how much this can change my life."

"Someone gave me a second chance at life Hermione. I was ready to end it all. I was ready to die in that shrieking shack, but Dumbledore had other plans. When I died Hermione I appeared in a buffer zone. I wasn't alive, but I wasn't dead either. Dumbledore was there to talk me through it. I had two choices. He offered me door number one where I can choose to end my life or I can take door number two and live again. I can have a life where I didn't have to answer to anyone. I can do whatever I please. I never got a chance to live life the way I wanted to. It was always because of some ulterior motive behind it, but now I am free Hermione. The Dark Lord is gone and I no longer am stuck at Hogwarts teaching anymore. I was given a second chance and I think you deserve a happy life as well. You didn't deserve to be treated the way your friends treated you. You deserved to live a happy life after the war. Everyone did. We all went through so much and deserved a break from it all, but you were never given that. I am sorry for what you went through." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She started to cry as he spoke to her.

She wiped her tears using the handkerchief he offered her. "Where did you go once you got another chance, Severus?" She didn't want to talk about her life anymore.

"When I went through the second door I was at a healer's house. I was in a coma for a year from my injuries. The healer didn't think I would ever wake up and she didn't want to send me to St. Mungo's because she didn't know how they would react to a past Death Eater in their hospital. When I woke up, she started to nurse me back to health. I wasn't able to speak at the beginning. My vocal cords were damaged by the snake attack. She fed me potions and after a few months I was able to talk again. She also helped me gain my strength back. A few more months went by and I decided that I couldn't stay there anymore. It wasn't fair to her. So, I ended up leaving her house and I was out into the real world again. At first I didn't know where to go. I ended up taking a vacation and traveling around the world. I visited the America's and I even went to Australia. Taking that vacation helped me find my way and it cleared my mind. When I returned to London, I found that shop abandoned and with a for sale sign. I patched it back up and I opened up my potion store and that is where I've been ever since."

"I'm glad you were given a second chance, Severus. It wasn't fair the life you were given, but now you are able to move on. People still think you are dead Severus. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I think you should let the world know that you are alive. No one sees you as a Death Eater anymore. In fact everyone thinks you are a war hero. Harry let everyone know after you died whose side you were really on. Some people mourned your death because of it."

He scowled angrily. He didn't want people to know he was alive. He liked his solitude and he didn't need to be plagued by reporters or "fans." "I know what you're trying to say Hermione, but I like my solitude. I don't want to be swarmed by reporters asking about my whereabouts. I especially don't need fans or admirers either. I have been lucky so far with none of the wizards or witches who visit my shop saying anything to anyone. I am still able to keep my secret even though my business has been going really well, which is why I need a potion's assistant. At the beginning my shop wasn't well known at all. A few regulars would come by, but that was it. I eventually put out an anonymous ad about my store and it turned my shop into a success. I had so much work to do and when it's only yourself you eventually need another partner."

"Then I will be your partner then. What does the job consist of?" She asked with a smile. She was happy that they were talking about work and not about her life. She also was happy that she finally had a job.

"Well, I work Monday through Saturday. I open the shop at 9:00 A.M. and I work until around Noon. I close the shop for about an hour to go to lunch and I re-open the shop at 1:00 P.M. Then I close at 5:00 PM. Does that sound okay to you?"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes that sounds fine. Hopefully Sabrina will be okay at the shop for so long."

"If you want I can give you different times for your child's sake. If it gets to be too much just let me know. Now I know it's none of my business but this question has been bothering me since you came into my shop. Who is the father of your baby? By the color of the hair and by what you have told me it's definitely not a Weasley and I know it's not Potter."

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by her daughter coming into the living room, clutching her bunny rabbit.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all your kind words! I know I was a little evil in the last chapter leaving it the way it was. So many of you wanted her to tell him, but not just yet. I wanted this Chapter to be a little longer, but it didn't happen that way. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

Sabrina walked into the living room clutching her rabbit in one hand and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the other. She didn't realize what she walked into. She got out of bed because she heard voices. She looked at the dark man sitting on the couch, swallowing slightly with fear. He still scared her and she didn't think he was nice. She looked back at her mother in confusion. "Mommy, why he here?" She asked. She tried not to stare at him, but her eyes kept going back to him. His demeanor scared her. He wore all black. Even his hair and eyes were black.

Hermione cleared her throat and scooted over in the arm chair. "Come here baby," she patted the seat next to her. Sabrina obediently walked over to her mother and sat down in the arm chair with her. Hermione wrapped her arm around her child and began to speak slowly to her. "He came here to see if I was okay. He didn't like that I was crying earlier," she explained. On the outside she pretended to be calm, but on the inside she was nervous. She didn't know how to explain to Severus that this was his child. She also didn't know how Sabrina would respond either.

"He's scary," Sabrina whimpered as she cuddled more into her mother. "Why he look like that?"

"That's not nice Sabrina. Why do you think he's scary?" Hermione asked, slightly appalled by her child's behavior.

"He's very tall and he has black hair and eyes and he wears all black. He doesn't seem nice," she tried to explain, feeling slightly bad by seeing her mother's frown.

"Just because he's tall and wears black clothing doesn't mean he's scary Sabrina. If he was scary do you think he would be sitting here in our house?" She tried to reason with her child, knowing it was difficult to do so with a three year old.

She looked down sadly now understanding that what she said was mean and wrong. "I'm sorry mommy, I guess you're right." She turned towards Severus, who continued to sit there quietly during the whole interaction. She stood up from the couch and approached him slowly. She looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet, feeling ashamed by her behavior. "I am sorry mister for calling you scary."

Severus smiled at the child, finding her observation of him and her apology amusing. "That's okay child."

She ran back to her mother and sat back down in the arm chair. "Did you get the job?" Sabrina asked excitedly. She knew her mother desperately was searching for a job for awhile. She didn't know what a job was exactly, but she knew it was important.

"Yes I did. Mommy is going to be working there a lot, but you will be there with me," she explained. She was hoping that he would drop the question, but she knew he would eventually bring it up again. The question she had for herself was would she be ready to admit the truth?

"Can we go see the store again?" Sabrina asked.

"If Severus thinks it's okay sure we can." She turned to Severus and said, "So what do you say? Do you want to bring us back to the store?"

"Well I do have to make that 2nd room for your child and I do need extra help with that, so yes let us go." Severus stood up from the couch, ready to depart.

"Wait I have to go potty!" Sabrina announced loudly. She got up from the couch and toddled back up the stairs, dropping her rabbit as she went.

"This conversation isn't over yet Hermione. I saw the look of panic that crossed your face when I asked you about your child. Is it really that difficult to say who the father is? Obviously I can see he is not around and I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry that the man you slept with didn't step up to the plate. She seems like a nice kid and very smart. She deserves to have a father in her life. Are you sure you can't contact the guy and let him know?" He had no idea that he was referring to himself. He was angry that Hermione was left to fend for herself. As they say, it takes two to tango. He honestly didn't remember ever sleeping with her. That part of his mind was very foggy.

She blushed hard at his words, feeling guilty that he was now in front of her asking all these questions. "Um… He didn't want to be a part of her life and I couldn't find him." The lie came out of her mouth smoothly, too chicken to admit the truth. She knew it wasn't fair to Severus or her daughter to keep on lying, but she wasn't ready to admit it to him. She was scared of his reaction. What if he didn't want to be her father? What if he left them alone? She couldn't handle that.

He sensed that she was lying to him and he didn't understand why. He honestly didn't really care who her father was. It could have been Potter for all he cared. He was just worried about the child's well being. It was none of his business, he understood that, but if he was going to be working alongside her and with her child being in his store every day he wanted to know. He was hoping that if he can find out who the man was then maybe he can find him. He eventually sighed and gave up this fight. "Alright Hermione whatever you say, but if you ever want to talk to me or tell me the truth at least I'll be here." His voice had a biting tone it. He couldn't help but be angry that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. _But why would she tell you the truth Severus? You are just her scary Potion's Professor. She barely knows you._

She took a step back, wounded by his words. She was the one who was confused now by his behavior. She didn't understand why he was being so defensive. She just started talking to him today. Just yesterday she thought he was dead. She didn't expect him to appear just a few blocks away from her. He was asking so many questions about her personal life that she felt he didn't need to know. It was none of his business. She didn't have to explain anything to him, but part of her knew she did. It was his child. _His!_ He can ask as many questions as he liked. She owed that to him. She wasn't being fair. She was getting angry at him for getting into her business for what reason she didn't know. She wasn't sure if she can trust him honestly. He was still closed off even to this day and she didn't want to end up hurt if she told him the truth. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by her child who came running back down the stairs.

"I'm ready mommy! I grabbed my jacket too!" She bounced over to her mother, grinning the whole way. She grabbed her mother's hand and said, "Time to parate again?" She was ready this time. She was used to apparating with her mother everywhere.

"Yes honey time to apparate." She turned to Severus, who already had his wand out, gripped in his hand. "We'll meet you near the alley okay?"

He nodded at her and with a loud crack he disapparated from their home.

"Alright Sabrina before we go there are some ground rules I want to go over with you. Do not touch anything you see. Do not go into the back room without my permission. I am telling you these things because it can be very dangerous. Also, listen to anything the man tells you. He is there to protect you. Not to hurt you. Now grab on to me tightly." The two of them disapparated and appeared in the alleyway.

Severus stood their patiently and saw the two of them appear in front of him. "What took you so long?"

"I was going over some rules with my daughter. We are, in fact, going to a store that has poisonous and lethal ingredients and potions correct?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, but he held his tongue when his eyes caught the young child at her side. He wasn't going to fight with her in the child's presence. He made an oath to himself not to do that. He saw his parents fight in front of him way too many times in his life. She didn't need to see that. "Let us proceed then."

The three of them walked out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk. The walk there was silent, which Severus was thankful for. He didn't want to end up saying something he might end up regretting. Her attitude with him was getting on his nerves. They reached the store and with a wave of his wand he unlocked the door. They walked inside and closed the door behind them. "Now I think we can make another wall over here to make another room," he pointed to the right wall. "There is still room on the other side of this building to enlarge it or, of course, since we are both magical we can just make the shop itself appear larger, but from the outside it looks the same. That is probably the easiest way."

"So it would be like the tents they used at the Quidditch Cup?" Hermione asked for clarification.

"Yes exactly right."

"Magic? I want to do magic," Sabrina whined, not liking that she was being ignored.

"We went over this before, Sabrina. You will be able to when you learn it. For now, you are too young," Hermione reminded her.

She pouted. "That's not fair how old then?"

"When you turn ten years old, that's not for another few years, I'm afraid," Severus butted in. "Hogwarts I suppose?" He asked Hermione.

"Of course. Now back to what we were talking about. So to make it larger from the inside we need to cast an enlargement spell. Here let me do it." She took out her wand and pointed it towards the right side of the store. With a flick of her wand, she enlarged the room they were in making it twice its size. "I guess you would like some kind of wall here along with a door so it's not a part of this room." She created a barrier that cut the room in half leaving the room they were in the same size, but also creating another room that matched. She built a wooden door in front of the wall and also added big glass windows into the wall so they can see inside of it. She turned to Severus and said, "What do you think?"

Her child looked at her mother in awe. She couldn't believe how amazing her mother was. "Wow mommy. That was amazing!" She seen her mother do magic hundreds of times, but it was always little things. "How did you do that?"

"With my magic. I used my wand and I said the words for each spell," she explained. Lately her child was obsessed with magic. Every time she did something that involved magic she had to explain it again and again.

"Can I try?" Sabrina asked excitedly. She wanted to do it too, but the look on her mother's face doused her excitement.

"No love I'm sorry. Wands are dangerous. You can hurt somebody if something happens while you are holding it. I promise when you are older you will get your own wand and do spells as well. All kinds of spells."

She frowned. "Okay mommy."

"It looks perfect Hermione. Nice touch with the windows as well. I like it," Severus complimented her.

Sabrina approached Severus hesitantly, wanting to ask him a question. "'Cuse me sir, but will I be here every day?" She looked around the store, not really sure if she wanted to. It didn't have anything here for her to play with and where was the bathroom?

He kneeled down so he was at eye level and gave her a warm smile. He couldn't be mean to the three year old even if he tried. Even though he was notorious to being mean to children, this one didn't do anything to receive his wrath, plus he wasn't teaching. He was starting to have a soft spot for the child in just a few minutes of seeing her. "Yes you will. Your mommy will be here too."

"B-But sir I don't think I want to be here," she said fearfully, unsure of his response. "I don't see any toys or things to do and where is the potty?" Her eyes widen. "And what about my bunny? She will be left alone at the house."

He chuckled at her response. "Don't worry child. There will be plenty of toys and things to keep you occupied while your mother and I work. If you need to use the potty it is in the back of the store. You can also bring your bunny here if you want. Anymore questions?"

"What's your favorite color?" She said with a smile. "Mine is purple." He wasn't mean after all. He was actually nice. She wanted to get to know him.

Hermione stood back and watched the two conversed with one another. She couldn't believe how patient Severus was being there. He sat there talking to her, pleased to answer any question she threw at him. Her child continued to fire questions at him and he just smiled and answered her as best he could. She felt a tug at her heart strings at their interaction. She was having second thoughts about not telling him. He was showing Sabrina more attention than she ever imagined he would. Maybe he did change after all. The Severus she knew would not sit there and continue talking to a three year old, but maybe she didn't know him after all. Maybe the person he portrayed wasn't really him to begin with. She also couldn't believe how easy her child warmed up to him.

It was like they were made for each other. Sabrina's eyes were wide and taking it all in, while Severus just kept on talking to the child. "So you can do magic too?" He nodded in response. "You went to horwarts?"

He laughed and said, "Hogwarts my dear and yes I did. I actually taught there for many years."

Her eyes widen in shock. "You teach? Can you teach me magic then? I can do it."

"When you are older I can show you a few things if your mommy is still working here."

"Okay."

He stood up from the floor, realizing how late it was. "Would you like to go out to lunch with me Hermione and Sabrina? There is a nice little café that I go to just a few doors down. They have great soups I hear."

"Say yes mommy!" Sabrina shouted, excited to have made a new friend.

"Sure Severus. I can do with some food," Hermione said, her voice coming out a little rough with emotion. The three of them left the store and headed to the café together unaware of how much they looked like a family to those they passed by.


	8. Chapter 7

**I apologize to everyone who has so many questions regarding this story. So many of you were angry with the way I left things and I wanted to explain a few things. I know I missed a crucial moment where she could've told him, but you got to remember that she is still young! She is 22 years old and the Professor she had for seven years that hated her was back in her life again. She still see's him as her Professor and she was unsure of herself. She has been alone for years and she doesn't know if she can trust him. There are so many other factors, but I hope you understand why she didn't tell him then. I hope I didn't lose a lot of you with the last chapter, but there is a plan in place. This chapter should hopefully answer a lot of questions, but there is still more to come. I decided to post this one really early because of the reviews I have received. If you missed the one that was posted earlier this morning please go back.**

Hermione, Severus, and Sabrina all sat in a booth together looking over the menu. Hermione realized how bad she messed up with not telling him the truth. She panicked and said the wrong thing. She knew she had to make amends immediately with him and tell him the truth. With Sabrina sitting right next to her, she decided to wait until they were alone to tell him the truth. It was time he finally knew. It wasn't fair to keep it to herself any longer.

Severus sat there studying the menu with a slight scowl on his face. The only reason he offered lunch with them was because of the child. He was angry by her behavior. He didn't know what she was hiding from him, but he was going to find out. He was starting to regret offering her the job, but he didn't say anything because she desperately needed it. He didn't know if he can work with someone who continued to lie to him and make up a story. He was going to let her know that when the child wasn't in front of him.

Sabrina sat there coloring the coloring page that she had in front of her. She was unaware of Severus's anger.

The waiter approached them with a friendly smile on his face. "Hello welcome to our café. What can I get you all to drink?"

Severus looked up from the menu. "Water," he said with a barely polite tone.

"And you ma'am?"

"Water for me and apple juice for the little girl," she said quietly. The waiter nodded and walked away from the table. After the waiter left, Hermione decided to say something to Severus to hopefully lessen his anger. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

He glared at her, letting her know how angry he actually was. "Not here. We are in a restaurant and your child is present." He quickly dismissed her by getting up and heading to the restroom.

Hermione sighed and stared back down at the menu with tears swimming in her eyes. _Where did it all go wrong? Why did I lie to him? Why wouldn't I tell him the truth?_ She felt awful for lying to him and she started to panic again. What if she couldn't make amends? She didn't want Severus to be mad at her forever. Sabrina deserved both parents to be happy. _What have I done?_ She put her head in her hands and almost began to cry, but she remembered that her child was sitting next to her scribbling all over a picture of a grizzly bear with a brown crayon.

Severus stared at the mirror in the bathroom, trying to gain his composure back. He didn't want to go out there and snap at her but it was difficult for him. _What is she hiding from me? Can she really not trust me with that information? All I ever done since showing up on her doorstep was help her out. Why did I even bother? I don't know if I can work with her if she can easily look at me and lie like that. When we return to the shop I am going to confront her. This is getting ridiculous and I'm tired of being in the dark._ He nodded at himself and left the bathroom, returning to their table.

The waiter returned to their table with two waters and a child's cup full of apple juice. "Now are we ready to order?"

Severus nodded and said, "Yes we are. I will have the club sandwich with tomato bisque." He closed the menu and handed it to the waiter, pleased that he kept his anger in check, mostly.

"I will have the buffalo chicken panini and my daughter will have the spaghetti and meatballs." She closed the menu and handed both hers and the child's menu to the waiter.

Again it was awkwardly quiet as they waited for their food to come. Hermione didn't attempt to even speak to him again knowing how he reacted the last time. This time Severus broke the silence.

"When we get back to the store, we are going to have a talk regarding this. I don't know if I can entirely trust you Hermione and that is a problem. We will be working together and if you can easily look at me and lie then I don't know if I should have even offered it to you."

She looked down at the table again feeling bad for her behavior. He was right. If she wanted to work with him she had to be truthful. "Alright Severus you're right. We will talk back at the store."

Sabrina looked up from her coloring page sensing the tone at the table changing immediately. "Mommy what's wrong? Are you mad? Is he mad?" She was confused by both of their behaviors. She saw the way the two of them were looking at one another and that made her upset.

"No love everything is fine."

"Then why are you two talking like that? You sound mad." Tears started to fill the young child's eyes as she looked at both of them worriedly. She didn't want to lose her new friend. She liked him a lot. "I like him a lot mommy. He's my friend."

Severus didn't like seeing the child was upset. He should've waited to bring it up when she wasn't sitting there. He didn't think she would sense both of them were angry. "I am sorry Sabrina. I am just a little tired." He made up an excuse, hoping that would stop her tears.

"Maybe you need a nap," she giggled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You are right. I do need a nap," he said with a smile, pleased to her tears had went away.

The food came to their table and Hermione started to cup up Sabrina's food knowing the noodles were way too large for her child to eat. Once she was satisfied with the pieces of food on her plate she began to eat her own food. To reassure her child she smiled at Severus and said, "Their food is great. Thank you for suggesting it Severus."

Severus gave her a weak smile back and continued to eat his own food. He hated that they had to pretend to be happy in front of the child, but he didn't want to upset her anymore. He was getting impatient sitting there eating his food, but for now he enjoyed their surroundings. He knew later on they will be arguing later and he was hoping that it wouldn't come to that, but they both were head strong and angry.

When the three of them finished their food Severus ended up paying for all of their food. Hermione opened her mouth in protest, but he gave her a scathing look, shutting her up immediately. The three of them left the café and headed back to the shop, again in complete silence. Sabrina skipped in front of them, jumping over every crack. Hermione watched her child skip all the way down the sidewalk and skip all the way back with a big grin on her face. The more she watched her, the worse she felt.

They returned to the potion's store far too quickly in Hermione's mind. Hermione took out her wand and flicked it at the adjoining room. The new room was transformed into a play room having all sorts of kid toy's available for Sabrina. She turned towards her child who continued to skip around the store. "Dear, how about you go check out the new room I made for you while I talk to our new friend here."

Sabrina was too distracted to hear a word her mother said. She ran into the room and began to play with all the new toys she saw. Hermione quickly casted a muffliato around the room and she turned to Severus, ready to tell him the truth. "I am sorry Severus for my behavior today. You were right. I haven't been telling the truth and I am ready to tell you it."

"Alright then. Let's have it. Who is Sabrina's father?" Severus said, still angry by her lying to him.

She took a deep breath and began to speak. "She is yours Severus. I didn't know how to tell you earlier and I'm so sorry."

"She's mine? How is she mine?" He asked his voice abnormally quiet. It almost came out in a whisper. He was confused by her admittance and his mind started reeling as she continued to talk to him.

She recoiled slightly, surprised by his confusion. "Do the math Severus. We slept together during the war before you died. It adds up perfectly to when Sabrina was conceived and you can't deny she looks just like you."

His mind started working overtime even more, trying to remember the time they ever slept together. His mind slowly formed the image of them fucking against the desk. His anger quickly mounted up again, now realizing she lied to him. "You thought I wouldn't want to know this? How selfish can you be Hermione? What about her? Don't you think your daughter deserves to know who her father is?"

She looked down at the floor in shame, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I am sorry Severus. I didn't think I was ready to tell you. I just saw you only a few hours ago and I didn't know how to explain it to you. I thought you wouldn't want to be a part of her life." The words came out and she saw pure rage cross his face. She instantly regretted saying that knowing she was wrong.

"I am not like my father Hermione. I would have been there. You heard me saying how sorry I was that the person you slept with didn't do right by you. Why would you think I would run away now?"

"I didn't know Severus. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong. I am so so sorry. I should've told you the truth and not assumed. I made a mistake." She tried in vain to defend herself but the harder she tried the angrier he got.

You don't know me at all do you? I am disgusted by you. After I showed you kindness and offered my shop to you this is how you treat me? You were never going to tell me the truth were you? Sabrina deserved to know. I deserved to know."

"I was going to tell you I just wasn't ready. I should have though and I can't take that back." Tears streamed down her face and she began to sob. She hated that she hurt him, but she couldn't take that back.

He couldn't believe how immature she was being. "Apparently, 3 years later you are still the immature student you always were."

His words hurt her instantly. She didn't even have a rebuttal for him. Without saying a word she walked over to the room her child was in, picked her up, and apparated away from the store.

Severus leaned against the wall not believing what just happen. _I knew there was a connection between the child and me I just didn't know what it was. How can she do this to me? She had the perfect opportunity to tell me the truth, but she failed to do so._ Now that she was gone, along with his child, his anger melted off of him. His back slid down the wall and he sat on the floor trying to get his mind right. He knew he couldn't take the job away from her. He was bonded to her now. He couldn't push her away now knowing the child is his. He was honestly happy that the child was his. He never wanted a child, but now that he did he was so happy that it was Sabrina. He was planning on seeing her again, but for now he decided not to approach her again until tomorrow. They both needed to sort out their issues before approaching each other again. He stood up off the floor and reopened his shop again, needing work to keep his mind off of what he just learned.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for such your kind reviews! I know Severus was such an asshole in the last chapter, but it is Severus. Hopefully this chapter can maybe redeem his character a little bit. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I really do read every single one and it motivates me immensely when I see so many of you enjoying it. Anyway on to the story!**

Severus Snape closed his shop and headed home. As he walked down the cobblestone path his mind only thought of one thing, his daughter Sabrina. He hoped for his sake their child didn't see them arguing. He knew she didn't hear them because of the muffliato around the room but they were yelling pretty loudly. She obviously must've seen her mother's tears, which he caused. He didn't mean to blow up at her, he was just so mad. He was lied to and used his whole life by people and he took it out on the wrong person. He instantly regretted saying that to her when he saw the pain look that crossed her face. _It makes sense why her friends would abandon her, stupid twits. They didn't like that she slept with me so they took it out on her. What moronic friends she has. I still can't believe I actually slept with her. I don't know what came over me when I approached her like that. I didn't even expect her to say yes, but she did. Why didn't I cast the damn contraceptive spell? I wasn't thinking at the time. I knew I was going to die by the Dark Lord's hand and I just wanted one minute of passion, one minute of someone actually caring about me. It was stupid and wrong. I was acting like a teenager and not like a Professor._ He thought back to the day that he approached her in the castle as he continued walking to his home.

 _He was hiding in an empty classroom watching students run by. He was looking for one specific person. He snuck back into the castle disillusioned once he was run out of the school by Minerva McGonagall. When he snuck back into the school he found a classroom to hide in. His black eyes continued to scan the hallway waiting impatiently. Time was ticking and he didn't have much time left. Finally his eyes caught Hermione Granger who coming down the hallway unaware of her surroundings. He acted quickly. He grabbed her wrist just as she was walking by the room and he pulled her inside. He warded the room, not wanting anyone to hear or for her to escape. He turned to her and saw pure fear on her face. It made him sad to see her afraid of him. He was used to students hating him and being afraid to disappoint him, but it never went farther than taking away points or handing out detentions. She was looking at him like he was going to kill her. Of course she had the right to think that. Everyone now believed him to be on the wrong side._

 _He heard her voice shake as she started speaking to him. He promised her that he wasn't here to hurt her, but he saw the doubt in her eyes. He started to plead with her to listen to him, which wasn't in his character to do so. When he pleaded with her to listen to him, finally she gave him the go ahead to speak. He asked her to have sympathy for him, which he knew was not going to go well. Why would she have sympathy for him? He was evil in her eyes. He killed Dumbledore. He sure didn't show any sympathy for him._

 _When she started to shout out accusations at him about his true colors, his determination slowly faded. He wanted this to go well, but now he was starting to lose hope. He was going to die unhappy and alone. It's what he deserved didn't he? There was no other way to persuade her except for telling her the truth. He admitted that he was a death eater, but he also told her that he was a spy. He never truly believed in any of it. She again brought up Dumbledore throwing it in his face again about killing him. He told her the truth about him as well. He ordered him to kill him._

 _He saw her anger slowly fade. He took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves. Now was his chance to admit to her why he pulled her inside the room. He admitted his feelings for her. He told her to let him make love to her like he always wanted to. He saw her hands start to shake and her words came out shakily. He felt bad that she was so nervous, but he wanted this. He wanted just one last chance of happiness and when he told her this she admitted to being a virgin still._

 _If she was talking about her virginity then maybe that means she's considering it. His hopes skyrocketed. If she didn't want to have sex with him she would've tried to break the wards or adamantly say no. Instead, she brought up the fact that she was a virgin. He saw the fear in her eyes and he wanted to placate her. Again he wasn't here to hurt her at all. Her nod of acquiesce turned him on immensely. He approached her, his passion growing for her every second. He started to undress her, but stopped when she didn't react to him. Again he asked her if she wanted to do this. If she said no he would walk away, but this time she spoke up and started to undress him._

 _He couldn't believe this was happening between them. He didn't expect her to say yes, honestly. I mean who would want to sleep with the bat of the dungeons, but here she was now undressing him just as eagerly as he did. They both finished undressing each other and he carried her over to the desk. She wanted him to kiss her and he didn't know if he should. Kissing was meant for those who loved one another, not for a quick fuck, but he wanted to make this easier on her. She was a virgin for fuck sakes. She never done any of this and she was willingly letting him fuck her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, amazed by the softness of them. He pressed his lips harder against hers and was given entry into her soft warm mouth. His tongue danced with hers and he smirked against her lips when she started to moan._

 _He started nibbling along her jugular, wanting to hear her moan again. It was the nicest sound he ever heard and he wanted to hear it over and over again. His hand grasped her breast and nearly groaned by the feel of it. He couldn't remember the last time he had sex with someone willingly. He squeezed it again and he pulled away from her neck hating that he had to rush through this. He wanted more time with her. He wanted to make love to her slowly, but time was not on his side nor was it on hers. There was a war going around outside the walls of this school and they couldn't stay here any longer._

 _When he inserted his finger into her warm center she moaned again egging him on for more. He moved his finger even faster biting back another groan that formed on his lips. It was too much. He felt his hardness growing in size and he started getting impatient. He inserted another finger and continued pumping his fingers. He heard her moan his name out and he started cheering on the inside. Hearing her say his first name like that made the passion he had for her grow. He needed to hear her scream it. He inserted a third finger and felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He needed to feel her come. He flicked her nub sending her over the edge. He was rewarded with her screaming his name and it was music to his ears._

 _He sucked the wetness off his fingers in relish, loving the way she tasted. If he had more time he would have tasted her between her legs, but again he was reminded by how much time they had left. He gripped his hardness and asked her one last time if she was ready. When he thrusted into her warm body he hit her barrier. He hated that this would cause her pain. He knew it was only for a moment, but he couldn't bear to see it on her face. He closed his eyes and continued on pushing until he met bottom. He felt her jerk from the sharp pain he caused. He opened his eyes and saw tears starting to form in her beautiful eyes. He cupped her cheek showing the most affection he ever had for anyone in years. It took him a lot of effort and will power not to continue thrusting. She felt absolutely amazing around his length. She was warm, wet, soft, and very tight. He patiently waited for her to untighten around him knowing if he continued too fast it can cause more pain than pleasure._

 _Finally he felt her relax and he began thrusting into her at a slow pace. He watched her eyes roll back into her head and he heard the deep breathy moans fall from her mouth as he continuously bottomed out in her warm sex. He couldn't take this slow pace anymore. He reared back and slammed into her, fucking her hard. He was worried that she would find it painful, but instead she pulled him even closer to her, wrapping her long legs around his thin waist. He couldn't believe how she was reacting to his love making. It excited him immensely. He thrusted again and hit a spot inside of her that caused her to cry out again. He continuously aimed for that spot again and again. There time was coming to an end and he began to order her to come. She came so hard and so fast he nearly cried out by the force of it. He thrusted back in and came inside of her pleased by their union._

 _He collapsed on top of her trying to get his breath back. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that it didn't have to be this way. He hated that he would have to leave soon and leave her all behind. He heard a boom and he felt the castle start to shake. He quickly got off of her and with a quick wave of his wand, he scourgified both of them and their clothes were back on. He saw the sad look in her eyes and he too was upset that he had to go. He cupped her cheek, relishing the softness in his palm. He thanked her for giving him something to remember her by and he warned her to be safe. He leaned in wanting to kiss her on the lips, but instead he brushed his lips across her forehead. He took one last good look at her and he flew out the window, heading to see the dark lord._

 _As he flew through the sky his mind only thought of one thing, Hermione Granger. If things were different maybe this could have progressed more into just a one night stand. God knew he wanted it to, but he wasn't so sure about her. There was no point of thinking about it now. He lost any chance he had with her when he was ordered to kill Dumbledore._

 _When he sat on the floor dying from the snake his eyes stared at Hermione's trying to express how he truly felt about her. He opened his mouth to speak, begging his vocal cords to work just one last time, but all that came out was a gasp. As she kneeled down before him crying about his death, he adored her even more. She didn't care that her friends were kneeling right beside her. They didn't know why she was crying, but he did, which he took comfort in. When the three of them stood and headed back the way they came, his eyes continued to follow Hermione's bushy hair until he could no longer see. He would always regret not telling her the truth. He would always regret choosing the wrong side. What a sad life he led._

Severus Snape finally made it home. The memory of them together aroused him and made him sad that he left her alone for three fucking years. He had no idea she was alone. If he did, he maybe could have helped her sooner. He walked into his front door, threw off his jacket, and poured himself a strong glass of fire whiskey. He sat in his arm chair wallowing in self pity. Now that he was home and more hours went by, he felt even worse for how he treated her back at his shop. She was wary of him. She didn't know if she could trust him. He understood all the emotions she felt and yet his anger got the best of him. He said something callous and out of poor taste. His mind tormented him as it replayed the image of her sobbing at his words. He downed the glass and poured himself another, knowing the night would end up with him drunk, alone, and passed out in his arm chair. He hoped that she can forgive him because now that she was in his life again he couldn't bear for her to leave.


	10. Chapter 9

Severus woke up hung over and with a splitting headache. As predicted he passed out in his arm chair after he had his sixth drink of fire whiskey. He still felt horrible for how he acted yesterday. It was uncalled for and wrong. She didn't deserve to be berated at. His anger got the best of him. He was genuinely hurt by her not telling him when he asked, but he realized afterwards that she had a reason to be worried. She didn't know him well and she was just looking out for her child. He was so used to people lying to him his whole life and he was angry that she would lie to him as well. There was no excuse though for how he acted and he felt remorse for what he had done. He hoped it wasn't too late to apologize.

He stood up and winced at the slight pain he felt in his back from sleeping in his arm chair. He looked over at the clock on his mantle and cursed when he saw how late it was. He was planning on visiting Hermione and then opening his shop once he was finished, but with it being almost ten in the morning his shop would just have to wait. He walked to his bedroom clutching his head regretting how much he drank last night. He looked into his wardrobe and took out his clothes for the day. He set them down on his bed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced at what he saw. His eyes were bloodshot and he definitely needed a shave. He couldn't go to Hermione looking like this. She definitely wouldn't let him in if she knew he was hung-over. He opened his medicine cabinet and took out a pepper up potion and a hangover remedy. He swallowed them both and instantly felt a hundred times better. He grabbed his wand and casted a quick shaving spell, the stubble on his cheeks disappearing. He stripped off his clothing and opened the shower door. He took a quick shower taking extra care to his hair and how he smelled. For once he cared about how he looked to other people. He wanted to look and smell nice for Hermione. Once he finished showering and drying off he dressed himself, dried his hair with another quick wave of his wand, and headed to see Hermione. Breakfast was the last thing on his mind. He would just have to go without it. He apparated away from his home and appeared in the alleyway close to her apartment complex. He steadied his nerves and tried to think of what he was going to say as he walked up to her apartment door. When he felt like his nerves were set and he had a sense of what he was going to say he raised his fist and knocked on the door.

Hermione woke up feeling just as horrible as she did yesterday. She regretted not telling Severus the truth when he asked her the first time, but she also felt angry by his response. How dare he call her immature? She was forced to grow up quickly once her child was born. There was no time for games anymore and being left alone with a child aged her greatly. He didn't know what she went through and for him to throw accusations at her was what made her pick up her child and leave. She didn't know if she was going to approach him again or wait. She didn't want to approach him and have him fly off the handle again. She felt she did right by her child. What she told him was the truth. She didn't know if she could trust him and if he even wanted to be a part of her life, but she should've gave him the chance by telling him in the first place. She found herself this morning sitting in an armchair reading her book again. She didn't dare go to his shop afraid that he would push her out and change his mind. For now she decided to give him space and let their anger settle down before attempting to talk to him again. Just as she was thinking this she heard a knock on the door.

Severus stood outside her door waiting for a long time before finally the door opened and he saw Hermione's head peek out. She stared at him unsure if she wanted to let him in. He saw the fight she was having internally with herself. "I didn't come here to fight Hermione. I just want to talk."

She wanted to believe him but it was difficult. The way he acted yesterday scared her, but she knew it was best to talk this out. If he was willing to come to her house and talk the least she can do is listen to what he had to say. She nodded at him and opened the door wider granting him entrance. They walked into her living room. Hermione sat down in her armchair and Severus took a seat on the couch.

He was again the first one to speak. "I would like to apologize for my outburst yesterday. I was angry and I let my emotions get the better of me. I came here to try to make amends and make some kind of compromise."

She stared at him thoughtfully. She was surprised by his behavior. Maybe she judged him too soon? "Thank you for your apology Severus. I too would like to apologize for my part in the fight yesterday. I should've told you when you first asked me, but I was scared. I wasn't sure how you would respond to it and I realized later on how wrong that was. I didn't give you the chance to make a decision. I am sorry for lying to you."

"Thank you for your apology Hermione, but there is nothing you have to be sorry for. I understand your reasoning and I believe you felt that way because of our situation. You obviously did not expect to get pregnant and I didn't intend for that to happen either. You weren't sure how you felt about me and I get it. I asked too much of you and I'm sorry."

She felt touched by his apology and how heartfelt he was beginning. She expected him to continue to yell at her and call her names, but instead he was being mature about this and really trying to make things better. "Do I still have the job?" She asked nervously. She didn't know if he even wanted to work with her anymore, but she desperately needed this job. Now knowing it was Severus running the shop even made the job more likable. She would love to work alongside him making potions. At one time she even wanted to be an apprentice with him, but of course the war ended that dream rather quickly.

"I offered it to you Hermione and I am not going back on my word. It is still yours if you want it."

"I have always wanted to work with you Severus. My dream was to be an apprentice under you, but with the war that wasn't possible anymore. I still would love to work with you," she admitted bashfully. She looked down at the floor shyly as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Are you going to tell Sabrina about me?" He was going to leave it up to her. Obviously he wanted her to tell her that he was her father, but he wasn't going to push her.

She looked up at him and felt tears well up in her eyes. "I have always wanted a father for Sabrina. Not so much because I was struggling with it alone, but because she deserves one. She is such a lovely child and she hasn't asked me yet about it, but I know she will soon and I don't want to disappoint her. I am so glad that you are alive and here for her Severus. I think you're right. She deserves to know that she does have a father. She has two people that love her unconditionally."

"That she does," he said in agreement.

"Severus I know you might not want to talk about this, but I do. Why did you pull me inside the classroom that day? Why me of all people?" Now that he was here in front of her and he remembered what they had done she had so many questions about the night they had.

He sat there uncomfortably. He really didn't want to talk about this. His cheeks redden in embarrassment and he began to speak. "I wanted to do that for weeks when I knew my days were dwindling. I was aware of my faith and I wasn't lying when I said I wanted one more moment of pure happiness. I haven't been happy in a really long time. I was forced to do things I didn't want to do. I was forced to answer to two masters that didn't care about how I felt. I didn't know what was worse, doing the Dark Lord's bidding or having to listen to Dumbledore, who clearly didn't care how I felt. I lived a horrible life and I desperately wanted one moment just one. I would be lying if I said it could've been anyone. We both have the same love for learning and books and honestly you were very smart. You were possibly one of my best student's in the past ten years I'd say. Your essays were amazing to read and my admiration for you grew more into desire at the end of your sixth year. You grew up into a beautiful young witch and I…" he trailed off hating how vulnerable he was being in front of her.

"Go on Severus," she said. "I want to know the truth. I want to know all of it."

"I wanted you. I wanted to feel your body against mine. I wanted to taste your skin. I just wanted a taste before I died. I didn't know you would agree to it, but you did. I enjoyed our moment together in that classroom and that was the last happy thought I had before I died."

She was taken aback by his behavior. She did not expect him to pour out his emotions the way he did. She felt oddly touched by his admittance and a part of her understood how he felt. She agreed to sleep with him because she too had an attraction to him. Did she still have an attraction to him? She wasn't sure and she didn't want to acknowledge it. They just got reunited and she didn't want to do anything to push him away. They were starting to get along and they weren't fighting anymore. Sabrina deserved two happy parents. For now she was going to suppress her feelings.

Sabrina walked into the living room and happily ran to Severus, her new friend. "Yey you're back!" She hugged his leg tightly. "Hoppy said you would be. Hoppy likes you too."

Hermione smiled at the interaction and knew that now was the time to tell Sabrina. "Sabrina mommy has something to tell you."

Sabrina went to her mother and piled on to her lap. "What is it mommy?"

"You know how most children have mommies and daddies?"

"Yes mommy, but I have you and I love you very much." She hugged her mother and snuggled into her hold.

"Thanks, but I'm telling you this for a reason. I found your father Sabrina. You have a daddy."

Sabrina's eyes widen. "Who mommy? Who is it?"

Hermione looked over at Severus and saw how scared he looked. "Stand up Sabrina. I'm a show him to you." They stood up from the armchair and Hermione grabbed her hand. She closed the small distance between the armchair and the couch. "Sabrina this is your father. This is why he has been coming over here a lot."

Severus held his breath scared of the little girl's response. His whole life no one ever liked him or cared. He didn't care how people felt about him, but at this very moment he needed his little girl's approval. He wanted to be the best father in the world. He owed that to her.

Sabrina smiled up at Severus. She started to climb up the chair leg until she was sitting in his lap. She hugged him tightly to her burying her nose into his robes. She let go of him and stared into his eyes. "Will you read stories to me and play with my toys?"

"Of course my little cherub anything you want." His eyes felt glassy from unshed tears and he pulled the child back into his chest hugging her tightly.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry for how long the wait was. I have been very busy with work and then the hurricane came, but I will be returning to this story starting now. I hope most of you are still here and if you are new welcome! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

Severus held his daughter tightly to his chest not wanting to let her go. He finally had a daughter, something he had always wanted, but thought would never happen to him. Hermione stood back and watched the two of them, in awe by how much love he showed their daughter. She didn't want to ruin the moment between them, so she stepped out of the room and decided to make some tea for the both of them. Sabrina snuggled into her father's hold, loving the feel of his warm arms. She honestly was the perfect daughter in Severus's eyes. He knew he had to go to work soon with Hermione by his side, but he didn't want to leave the couch he was sitting on. He felt tears sting his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. He never felt happy in his life after Lily was killed. He always felt empty and when she died a part of him died with her. It left a hole in his heart that he thought would never be filled again, but this little girl, his little girl, filled his heart with so much love.

It was going to be difficult to go home every night and say goodbye to his daughter. He wanted her close to him at all times, but the situation the two of them were in did not allow that. He wanted to be a part of every aspect in his child's life. He wanted to wake her up in the morning, he wanted to make her breakfast, he wanted to bring her to the park, he wanted to play with her stuffed animals and make her laugh, he wanted to read her bedtime stories, and he wanted to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. He wanted to be there every moment, but living separately from her would not allow him to. He would be there for some of the time, but not as much as he wanted to and as much as she deserved.

Hermione reentered the room and set down the tray of tea and biscuits. She sat down in her armchair and started to sip on her cup of tea.

"We are going to have to leave soon," he murmured quietly. He let go of his little girl and sat her down next to him. He reached out and took the other cup of tea. "Thank you for the tea." He turned to Sabrina who started to nibble on one of the biscuits in delight. "Are you ready to see my shop again Sabrina?"

"Yes daddy!" She cried out excitedly as she continued to chew on her biscuit.

Hearing her call him daddy for the first time made him smile. It felt good. Not good, it felt right. Hermione saw the look of pride on Severus's face and she smiled at him knowingly. There was a sense of calm between them. The anger they both felt was gone.

Sabrina finished her biscuit and got up from the couch excitedly. "Mommy let's go! I want to play with all my new toys." She bounced up the stairs eagerly heading to her room to get dressed.

Hermione stood up from the couch and called out to her daughter, "Coming sweetie." She turned back to Severus and said, "Thank you Severus for being a part of her life. She deserves to be happy."

"No thank you Hermione for giving me the greatest gift in the world," he answered honestly. "I can finally feel happy again."

She smiled at him warmly and headed up the stairs. His words filled her with such emotion. She was starting to feel attraction towards him again, but she didn't want to say anything that might ruin this. They were just starting to be nice to each other again. As tough as it might be she decided then and there that she would keep her feelings for him at bay.

She reached her daughter's bedroom and saw her child jumping on her bed. "Get down Sabrina. You know you can hurt yourself." The child quickly sat down on the bed and smiled at her mother cheekily.

Hermione went to her child's closet and took out a yellow sundress. She held it out to her daughter. "What do you think?"

Sabrina nodded her head liking the dress her mother picked out. She slowly undressed her child taking off her fuzzy pink pajamas. She put on the sundress and twirled her daughter around. Sabrina giggled.

Sabrina grabbed her bunny from her bed and said, "Can Hoppy come with me?"

"You heard what Sev- I mean your daddy said to you yesterday. You can bring Hoppy with you anytime you want to. Now sit on the bed while I put on your shoes."

Sabrina sat back down on the bed swinging her legs slightly in excitement. She gripped her bunny tightly to her chest grinning from ear to ear.

Once her shoes were finally on her feet, Sabrina jumped up from the bed and ran down the stairs looking for her daddy. When she reached the bottom of the stairwell, she bounced all the way to the living room and found him cleaning up the biscuits and tea. She bounced over to him and hugged his leg.

It startled Severus slightly. He didn't see her come into the living room. He smiled down at his little girl and said, "Are you ready cherub?"

"Yes daddy! Do you like my dress?" She let go of his leg and twirled around for him.

"Of course sweetheart, you look beautiful. Are you bringing hoppy with you?"

She nodded at him. "Hoppy is excited. She wants to see the shop too."

"Of course she does."

Sabrina beamed up at him happy to have her daddy's attention.

Hermione entered the room and smiled at the two of them. "Are you two ready to go?"

Sabrina nodded eagerly. "Can I 'parate with daddy this time?"

Severus hesitated and said, "Cherub, I haven't done side-along in a very long time. I don't want you to get splinched."

"Splinched? What does that mean daddy?" She asked curiously.

He didn't want to scare his daughter by all the gruesome details. "You can get hurt. You should apparate with your mother. It will only be for a second."

Sabrina frowned and slowly relented. "Okay daddy. I will see you there." She walked over to her mother and gripped her hand.

"I will see you soon my little cherub." He apparated away from the house.

"Are you ready Sabrina?" Hermione asked as she readied herself to apparate. "Do you have your bunny?"

"Yes mommy I have her. I'm ready to go."

"Hold on tight." The two of them apparated away from the house and appeared inside the alleyway. Sabrina let go of her mother's hand and grabbed Severus's hand tightly.

Severus smiled down at his daughter and said, "See I told you it will only be for a second."

She giggled and nodded at him. "Next time can I 'parate with you?"

"Will see Sabrina," he answered. The three of them walked out of the alleyway and headed down the sidewalk. As they walked, Sabrina kept swinging their arms back and forth.

They finally reached the front of the potion's shop. Severus took off the wards and opened the store for business.

Sabrina hugged her daddy tightly and said, "See you later daddy!" She ran inside her new play room and instantly attacked her new dollies.

He smiled as he watched his child play with her new dollies. He turned back towards Hermione and said, "Are you ready for your first day on the job?"

"What is my first task?" She asked.

"Do you remember how to make a pepperup potion?"

"Yes I do. Is that what I will be making for today?" She asked.

"For now yes. Let me show you the back room." He led her to the back of the shop. Inside the back room were bookshelves all along the wall filled with different ingredients. There also were two tables both with two cauldrons on top of them. "I need to finish the second step of the polyjuice potion. I want you to make two batches of the pepperup potion so use both cauldrons. The ingredients are along the shelves and are alphabetized. Help yourself as you will."

Hermione nodded and approached one of the shelves. She felt like she had to prove herself at this moment. She stared at the ingredient that she needed that was at the very top shelf. She looked back at Severus who started working on his potions. "Severus, how am I supposed to reach the top shelf?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and said sardonically, "You are a witch yes?"

She blushed hard realizing her error. _You have a wand Hermione use it._ "Sorry Severus. I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously," he responded with a slight smile in her direction.

She took out her wand and accioed the ingredient she needed from the top shelf. She grabbed the rest of the ingredients and went over to her table. She stared at the tools that were laid out for her and grabbed the smaller knife out of the two that were there. She slowly started to slice up the ingredients with careful precision remembering what she learned back at Hogwarts. Once each ingredient was thoroughly cut she started the base of her potion for both cauldrons. Once she was sure the temperature was right she added the first ingredient. She stirred the potion and watched as the white base turned into a shimmering green color. She was just starting on the second ingredient when they both heard the bell to the front door go off.

"Will you get that Hermione? I can't leave the potion alone," Severus said distractedly as he continued to work on the polyjuice potion.

Hermione put a tempus charm on both cauldrons and walked out of the backroom. She approached the counter and saw the back of someone's head. "How may I help you today sir?" The man turned around and Hermione's face changed into pure rage. There in front of her stood Harry Potter, her ex best friend.

"Hermione is that you?" Harry asked, surprised to see her standing there.

"What you don't recognize me anymore?" She snapped at him.

He put his hands up in defense. "I didn't know you worked here. I'm just here for a potion."

"What can I get you then?" She asked impatiently. She wanted him out of here and fast.

"Why are you mad at me? I'm not the one who betrayed Ron. Remember him? The man you supposedly loved," he yelled angrily.

"We weren't together at the time and it was a mistake. Are you really still mad at me about that? Grow up Harry."

"Did you ever find her father or are you not even sure?" He asked nastily.

She slapped him across the face. "Get out of here."

Severus heard the shouting and quickly finished the part he was working on. He put a tempus charm on his own potion and walked out of the backroom. "What is going on here?" He boomed over the two of them shouting.

Hermione turned towards Severus and back at Harry.

Harry couldn't believe who he was staring at. He looked back at Hermione. "You knew he was alive this whole time?"

"I am no longer your friend Harry so when would I have told you. Besides I just found out yesterday," she answered calmly.

Harry looked back at his old professor. "Why didn't you go to the Ministry sir? You are a free man. I made sure of that."

Severus snorted and said, "Of course you did, but I did not want my whereabouts known. I do not need reporters or fans to show up at my doorstep and I trust you will keep this information to yourself. Now what is it that you need so you can leave?" he snapped at him. His anger towards the boy quickly mounted when he remembered how he treated his supposed best friend. He felt a strange overwhelming sense of protection over her and he would be damned if anyone hurt her again.

"Veritaserum for my case," he grumbled. "And please do hurry I got to get back to work."

"You forget who you are talking to Potter. You might be used to treating people like dirt, but you will not do that to me. I am still the most powerful wizard here. Now do you want to try that again or do I have to throw you out," He responded in the lowest octave possible.

Harry swallowed nervously. He did forget who he was talking to. He gritted his teeth and said, "Can I please get veritaserum for my case?"

Severus grinned at him, pleased to see that he got the boy beat. "Of course. How many vials do you need?"

"Just one," he responded in fake politeness.

Severus turned towards the bookshelf and kneeled down. He grabbed the vial and put it in a brown paper bag. "That will be 3 galleons."

Harry took out the money and slowly handed it to him and he grabbed the paper bag. He was heading out the door when he saw the young child in the play room. He turned back and said, "Is that your bastard child Hermione? She's gotten pretty big. Has she ever asked what happen to her useless father?"

Hermione opened her mouth to fire a rebuttal at him but Severus beat her to it.

"He's right here. Now leave before I hex you," he growled scathingly.

"You slept with your Professor? Wow Hermione you would do anything to get good grades." With a sickening grin he apparated away from the store with a loud crack.


End file.
